Heavy Metal Loving
by SamTheExecutiveProducer
Summary: Despite not many of them being metal heads, the group head out to a heavy metal concert and become intoxicated. The result, an abundance of chaos ensues. TechxRev and OC's. Please R&R.


Fits of giggles reverberated through the streets of Acmetropolis, as the group of seven walked out of the establishment, thoroughly intoxicated, while having the time of their lives. They we followed by a wave of leather and denim, wrapped around people affected in a similar manner to that which the group had been in.

The group were geared in black leather, with skulls tagged to their backs as Sorei and Lexi Lexi sported some high heels, while being outweighed by the rest of the boy's converse and boots. The rumble of multiple feet, the laughter of the drunken rebels and jeering from the brutish ruffians created a great atmosphere of togetherness, strangely. Combine that with the deafness imposed by excessively loud music only added to the experience.

The group continued to walk down the streets, leaning on each other, for physical support. Ace was just plain wasted, and could barely stand, Rev wouldn't shut his trap, Sorei and Slam were laughing at nothing, and Duck was on the verge of throwing up besides Lexi, who was already hurling onto the sidewalk.

Despite their condition, the group was still in possession of plastic cups of beer, and a tank which was being hauled by slam in a rucksack. Despite still being under age to even have sex, let alone drink publically, Sorei was as wasted as the rest of them. Their clothes were ruined, or what was left of Lexi's clothes, after flaunting her breasts in the crowd that had formed at the stage, and having her top taken from her. The only thing giving her decency was her leather jacket.

The group had promised before entering that they wouldn't succumb to their desire to drink, but the heavy metal influence kicked in too deeply to stop. The concert had imposed the drink onto them like a ton of falling bricks. It was even affecting their powers. Sorei had already fallen through the floor twice, Lexi and Ace had accidentally blasted twice, Duck was quacking like crazy every time he hiccupped and Tech was causing metal objects to lift as he passed by them.

They continued to walk, until Sorei stopped outside of an electronic store. "Hey guys… hey… hey guys! Look over here… Look, look over here… I want that iPod." He pushed his face up to the glass of the store, peering at an iPod touch. Without a second thought, and the fact he had forgotten his morals, as well as his powers, he brought his leg up, and executed a sloppy drop kick with his leg. Despite its poor execution, it effectively broke the glass. Upon walking through the broken frame of the window, a series of alarms rung through the streets. Regardless, he took the iPod, and continued down the street, catching up with his comrades, with the police pursuit only minutes away.

After walking some more, Rev fell against a wall, in a nonstop fit of laughter. "Rev… quit it… *hic*" Tech blurted out, only just managing to elaborate through his drunken haze. Rev and Tech continued like this for another couple of minutes. Rev laughing; and Tech in protest. "R… right!" Tech stumbled over to Rev, and lifted the perched avian too his feet. If his voice couldn't make him stop laughing, maybe his mouth could be more direct.

Tech pinned the bird to the wall, and kissed the bird roughly. The roadrunner calmed instantaneously. Tech forced his tongue deeper into Rev's beak, causing them to initiate a French kiss. Rev was feeling under Tech's shirt, taking in the well-built abdominal area of his lover. Tech was feeling down the pants of the avian. He was caressing the bird's buttocks, smoothing down the fluffy feather which had been ruffled by his undergarments.

They would've gone further, and spoiled each other's virginities, had a police vehicle not passed by during their encounter. They stopped as it came round a corner. Tech looked around after it had gone in the direction they were heading, and quickly stole one more kiss from Rev, whom smiled. They continued the journey home, hand in hand.

-O-

Duck and Sorei were discussing the iPod Sorei had just taken, when a police vehicle parked up next to the group. They turned to look at it. A policeman stuck his head out of the window, as it rolled down. "Hey, you! Stop, stop! Where did you get that iPod from?!"

Sorei looked down at the iPod as the two officers stepped out of the car. '_Oh shit!' _he spoke in his mind, and without a second thought, he turned and ran. Ace, Lexi, Slam and Duck thought that the police would think they were involved too if they caught up. In reaction, they started to split up. Duck ran the direction Sorei was heading, while he still had the boy in his sights. Lexi was being hauled by Ace, across the street, and round a corner, and Slam simply ran for the police and pushed them either side, running the direction in which they came.

-O-

They had all just done what they swore against. All those drunks and such who went by the morals of "Lets raise hell in the streets, drink beer, and get into trouble", are who they had turned into tonight. Ace realised this as he ran, with Lexi in tow. He stopped, Lexi bumping into his back. Ace turned. "Lex… I *hic*, dunno where the rest of the guys… have gone… but we need to get *hic* home…" Ace mumbled to Lexi. "Yeah, good idea…" Lexi said in response. They looked to the sky, and saw the tower only a few blocks from them. They took off to their base.

-O-

Slam had run a good few miles, before stopping. He was catching his breath, taking in his surroundings. While running, he hadn't taken any notice of what direction he was taking or going. He was completely unaware of his area. He looked around. He saw some buildings, nothing of interest until he saw a building with its lights still on. It was a pizzeria!

At the moment it caught his eye, his stomach started to grumble. Getting back to the tower could wait!

-O-

Sorei was running at quick pace, having completely forgotten his flying prowess. Duck had caught up with quacking. They continued to run through the streets, with the police still giving chase to them. They made turn after turn after turn. They made one final turn into an ally way. They were trapped.

"Damn! The po-po are gonna bust us! What are we gonna …?" Sorei stopped, mid-sentence. He turned to Duck. "Sorry Duck, but I ain't getting my ass busted!" With that, the teen turned to the wall besides them, and walked straight through it. Duck was alone.

"Hey you!" Duck turned to the infuriate police officers. He faltered, until he remembered his own powers. The police approached, but Duck stood up straight, as best he could under the circumstances, smiled confidently, and quacked himself away, causing him to vanish from the sight of the two policemen. He quacked to a nearby roof, and all he could hear were the disgruntled shouts of the two burly men.

They may not have been heavy metal lovers that night. But they certainly adopted the attitude. Some of them, more than others.


End file.
